Nova Fabulis
by Diana Schnee
Summary: Dianakko week 2018 - medieval au Dedicado al tiempo de la era medieval, donde los magos, las brujas y caballeros se llevan en perfecta armonía
1. La búsqueda de la Shiny Espada

Era un día como cualquiera podría decir cualquier persona en los días tranquilos de Gran Bretaña en la época medieval donde los magos, brujas y caballeros convivían tranquilamente, tabernas en todos lados con todas las personas animadas, pero en un lugar lejos de la capital de Gran Bretaña, en un camino se encontraban dos personas una bruja de gran poder y una caballera, conocidas como Diana Cavendish hija de la gran Bernadette Cavendish y Atsuko Kagari aprendiz para ser un gran caballero como su ídolo Shiny Chariot, ambas se dirigían a una cueva a investigar el rumor de un artefacto que tiene perdido desde hace 10 años, mientras se dirigían a la cueva una de las dos jóvenes decide hablar.

Diana: -apretando un poco puente de su nariz mientras vuela en su escoba- Akko quiero que me recuerdes porque vamos a esta cueva, y porque vamos a buscar a ese artefacto sin saber de qué artefacto se trata, y más si hay o no peligros presentes

Akko: -estando en su caballo mientras tararea feliz- vamos a esta cueva porque según la información que Amanda me dio esta mañana junto con Constanze es que en esa cueva se encuentra el arma de Shiny Chariot, la Shiny Espada, ¿no te parecería genial poder ver la arma de Shiny Chariot?, aparte si es verdad podría tener su espada –con los ojos brillando mientras anda en su caballo-

Diana: -suspirando mientras niega apretando más el puente de su nariz al ir en su escoba- Akko, ¿no crees que podría ser solo una broma de Amanda?, sabes muy bien que ella le encanta bromar contigo

Akko: -negando mientras mira a Diana decidida- no creo que sea una broma de Amanda!, le creo totalmente a Amanda aparte Constanze ayudo a confirmar esa información así que digas lo que digas Diana, yo les creo –infla sus mejillas para ver al frente-

Diana: -suspirando resignada mientras mira un poco el cielo- entonces espero esta búsqueda termine rápido, porque deseo volver y seguir con mis estudios y tú Akko debes seguir con tu entrenamiento de caballero con la instructora Úrsula, así que no perdamos tiempo –aumentando el ritmo de la escoba al ir volando-

Akko: -haciendo un bufido- no comiences a ser aguafiestas Diana, podrás estudiar cuando lleguemos al castillo y yo ver mis clases con la instructora Úrsula, así que calma –mirando detenidamente hacia lo lejos, mueve las riendas del caballo con fuerza generando que el caballo corra rápidamente y así pasar a Diana- vamos Diana! Veo la cueva, estamos ya cerca así que no perdamos el valioso tiempo que deseas Diana –le saca la lengua para luego mirar al frente-

Diana: -suspirando pesado para luego susurrar- Akko tu no vas a cambiar nunca –sonriendo al ver tan animada a Akko, decide aumentar la velocidad de su escoba-

En un proceso de carrera entre Akko y Diana, sin ceder ninguna de las dos hasta estar llegando a la cueva, ambas deciden bajar la velocidad, mirándose mutuamente asienten sin decir nada Akko se baja de su caballo y Diana de su escoba para luego entregársela a Akko.

Akko: -agarrando la escoba de Diana, la amarra al lado del asiento de su caballo, agarrando su espalda y escudo, acaricia suavemente su caballa mirándolo con cuidado- Athyr te dejo a cargo de las cosas que quedan contigo y de la escoba de Diana, no puedo llevarte dentro de la cueva porque siento que puede haber algo peligroso y no quiero que te lastimen –sintiendo que su caballo le muerde el pelo en medida de respuesta causando una ligera risa- sí, si tranquilo amigo prometo que volveré en una pieza y sin ningún rasguño, para así darte la comida que tanto te encanta –le da palmaditas- espéranos aquí –separándose se dirige hacia donde esta Diana-

Diana: -sonriendo por haber presenciado la escena, tararea con cariño- te llevas muy bien con Athyr, ¿no?

Akko: -acomodando su escudo y en su brazo izquierdo, mira a Diana sonriendo- Si!, Athyr me ha acompañado desde que Salí de mi hogar, así que nos llevamos bien, es el único recuerdo que me dejaron mis padres antes que ellos fallecieran y me apoyaran a seguir mi sueño… es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos y no quiero que le pase nada –respirando hondo para luego botar el aire mirando la cueva decidida- lo de mi familia lo contaremos después, vamos a explorar la cueva y ver que podemos encontrar! –entra a la cueva decidida-

Diana: -alzando leve una ceja por curiosidad mientras piensa "Akko porque evitas ese tema, sé que es quedarse sin familia pero que no me digas me genera mucha intriga", caminando atrás de Akko, levanta su mano recitando un hechizo- _¡Sphaera lucis!_ –de pronto se forma una esfera de luz sobre ellas generando una ligera risa de Akko, causando levantar una ceja intrigada- que pasa Akko? ¿Qué te dio risa?

Akko: -sonriendo mientras mira a Diana- siempre eres precavida ante todo o ante el peligro que podamos correr, eso me gusta demasiado de ti Diana, agradezco mucho que la Castillo/Colegio Luna Nova nos pusiera como compañeras de equipo, aunque no estemos en la misma habitación por tener nuestros grupos, tenerte como compañera me hace sentir segura, gracias Diana –sonriendo-

Diana: -sintiendo un ligero ardor en sus mejillas mira a otro lado por la pena- de nada Akko, es algo que estoy encantada de hacer Akko, así que sigamos mientras más rápido nos demos en buscar el dicho artefacto más rápido podremos salir de aquí e ir a Luna Nova.

Akko: -sonriendo por haber escuchado lo que dijo Diana, asintiendo saca su espada hace señal con la espada hacia adelante- Vamos y no nos detengamos así nos cansemos de caminar adelante!

Sin perder tiempo Akko y Diana comenzaron a caminar por cueva, teniendo cuidado de todo peligro, esquivando trampas, deteniendo pequeños ogros o criaturas que las atacan por invadir, la cueva, mientras más avanzaban, se daban cuenta de algo y era que no encontraban lo que buscaban, pero manteniendo las esperanzas siguen avanzando hasta notar algo curioso en uno de los túneles de la cueva y era una puerta enorme con detalles de plata y oro, ambas chicas se miraron y deciden acercarse, llegando a la puerta deciden descansar y pensar que hacer.

Akko: Diana –mirando fijamente a Diana- ¿crees que ahí atrás este lo que buscamos? La Shiny Espada de la gran Shiny Chariot

Diana: -mirando a Akko mientras piensa- esperemos que si Akko, porque esta búsqueda se ha extendido más de lo planeado –levantándose para examinar la puerta, notando una escritura, poniendo lentamente uno de sus dedos sobre la escritura para leerla lentamente-

Akko: -acercándose a Diana- ocurre algo malo Diana? ¿Que llamo tu atención?

Diana: -mirando a Akko preocupada- Akko estas segura de que quieres continuar con esto?

Akko: Si Diana –dice completamente decidida asintiendo- si no hago esto no podre descubrir si de verdad está la Shiny Espada, la búsqueda abra sido en vano y Amanda luego se burlará de nosotras –haciendo puchero con molestia- porque dudas de entrar Diana

Diana: -suspirando resignada mientras mira la puerta- el escrito dice esto "Valientes aquellos que interrumpen la guarida del guardián que cuida valiosos tesoros, personas que entran no saldrán vivas nunca del lugar, es su decisión el entrar a esta guarida y así volver o no a sus humildes hogares"

Akko: -tragando saliva mientras mira la puerta nerviosa al escuchar eso- Vaya… los que hicieron ese escrito sí que… lo hicieron para dar miedo y nadie robe los tesoros de este lugar…

Diana: -asintiendo mientras analiza la situación- ¿aun quieres entrar a pesar de saber esta Advertencia Akko?

Akko: -tumbando la puerta de una patada mientras mira a Diana- ¡Sí! –corre a dentro de la guarida riendo animadamente-

Diana: -ahogando un jadeo por lo que hizo Akko, apretando su nariz mientras hace una ligera mueca de molestia- ¡AKKO! ¡Por dios tu nunca tendrás para nada cuidado! –corriendo atrás de su amiga toda preocupada mientras sostiene su varita manteniéndose alerta-

Akko: ¡La palabra cuidado conmigo nunca estará de mi lado y eso lo sabes Diana! –corriendo más hasta frenar de golpe y mirar hacia una roca fijamente toda asombrada-

Diana: -corriendo mientras maldice internamente no estar en forma física y más por no poder nivelarse con Akko en velocidad- Akko dios espérame… -logrando alcanzar a Akko notando como su amiga está en estado de Shock mientras tiene la mirada fija hacia un punto de la guarida, dirigiendo su mirada a ese punto para luego soltar un chillido de asombro- Oh dios… si era verdad…

Akko: -saliendo del shock para luego mirar a Diana para luego sonreír con tono burlón- te lo dije Diana, confiaba en la información de Amanda y Constanze… -mirando hacia el frente camina con cuidado- es la Shiny Espada… espada que le perteneció a Shiny Chariot que desapareció hace 10 años… pensé que nunca la vería de nuevo –corriendo rápidamente hasta la roca, decida agarra la espada y comienza a moverla y de un suave movimiento logra sacar la espada, levantándola con cuidado da un grito y salto de la emoción- tengo la espada de Shiny Chariot, tengo la Shiny Espada, oh dios pensé que nunca la iba a ver en mi vida ni pensé que la fuera a tener en mis manos!

Diana: -estando completamente sorprendida- la espada acepto a Akko como su dueña… -sonriendo con cuidado y suavidad mirando con emoción a Akko que salta emocionada gritando al tener la espada-

De pronto un estruendo fuerte comienza a escucharse por toda la cueva, causando que Akko y Diana se tensen, de pronto un rugido fuerte se escucha, generando que las dos se queden sorda por un momento, aturdidas miran en dirección del rugido, poniéndose las dos nerviosas mientras se miran mutuamente después.

Akko: D-Diana… la puerta n-no decía nada de un d-dragón ¿verdad? –acercándose a ella lentamente con cuidado-

Diana: -negando toda nerviosa mientras aprieta su varita asustada- Akko… hay que salir corriendo de aquí si queremos salir vivas… así que cierra los ojos por favor…

Akko: -cerrando los ojos mientras agarra un brazo a Diana- q-que vas hacer D-Diana…? ¿Es algo que nos salvara la vida acabando con el dragón?

Diana: -respirando hondo para luego botar el aire notando que el dragón se les acerca mientras gruñe molesto- es un hechizo que dejara ciego al dragón por un momento, no lo puede matar, pero eso nos ayudara a escapar así que prepárate Akko –cerrando sus ojos gritando con fuerza- _¡Crepitus Lucis!_

De pronto una gran explosión se escucha al terminar Diana decir el hechizo, escuchándose un rugido fuerte del dragón siendo señal de que funciono el hechizo, aprovechan de salir corriendo deseando a los dioses y a las nueve antiguas brujas de que no las persigan, pasando por las puertas de la guarida del dragón, de pronto escuchando otro rugido más fuerte que antes y estruendos fuertes atrás de ellas.

Akko: Oh dios… por las nueve antiguas brujas… porque no escucharon nuestras plegarias –corriendo rápidamente-

Diana: -chillando mientras evita mirar hacia atrás y notando que Akko la va dejando atrás- Akko! ¡No me dejes atrás dios! ¡Porque siempre nos pasa una tragedia cuando va mejorar nuestra suerte!

Akko: -mirando hacia atrás, poniendo la Shiny Espada en su cintura, se regresa y carga a Diana- creo que es mi mala suerte de traer siempre catástrofes Diana, de verdad esto no es nada lindo! –corriendo muy rápido al escuchar escombros caer desde atrás y pisadas fuertes ahogando un jadeo de pánico-

Diana: -aferrándose a Akko- en eso lo apoyo rotundamente, estando siempre a tu lado siempre ocurre algo que nos perjudica, pero de verdad cuando va mejorar tu suerte Akko y así evitar estos peligros! ¡Esto no podría ser para nada peor!

De pronto las pisadas dejan de escucharse atrás de ellas causando que Akko frene mirando a todos lados para ver si el dragón se fue, pero sin previo aviso el dragón de un salto cae frente a ellas y les ruge completamente frente a su cara causando un grito de pánico a cada una.


	2. Batalla contra el dragón Axe

Estando en una situación sumamente peligrosa al ver su único medio de escape totalmente obstaculizado por el dragón, Akko y Diana temblaban de los nervios mientras se miraban de a momentos notándose lo pálidas que estaban sin poder escapar, tragaban saliva esperando algún movimiento del dragón.

Diana: Porque nunca salen las cosas bien –chillando mientras se aferra y mira a Akko fijamente- cuando volvamos a Luna Nova recuérdame hacer que te bendigan más seguido porque relativamente, ¡ya que tu suerte en las misiones no es nunca buena Akko!

Akko: -riendo nerviosa mientras retrocede hacia atrás por el dragón escuchando que se mueve al mismo tiempo- no es mi culpa que tenga esta suerte, ni siquiera Lotte y Sucy se explican cómo puede una persona correr tanto peligro y hacer las cosas mal todos los días y aun así seguir convida

Diana: -tararea ante el comentario asintiendo- apoyo la lógica de Lotte y Sucy, y eso es lo que siempre me preocupa de ti Akko, pero ahorita debemos salir de esto, así que alguna idea? –agarrando su varita para prepararse para lo peor-

Akko: -mirando a diferentes puntos donde se encuentra el dragón, mirando a los lados pensando, sonriendo de pronto ante una brillante idea donde sabe que luego podrá esperarse lo peor de parte de su compañera, mirando a Diana tararea- tengo una idea Diana, pero espero que me vayas a perdonar por lo que voy hacer

Diana: -alzando leve una ceja tratando de adivinar lo que piensa Akko- Akko dime que vas hacer, si es algo peligroso sabes rotundamente que no te lo permitiré, así que primero dime tu idea antes de que corramos más peligro!

Akko: -riendo nerviosa mientras niega- no te lo diré Diana, solo espero que cuando te sientas al aire te gires con cuidado para poderte atrapar en mi espalda y huir –tensando el agarre sobre los brazos y piernas de Diana-

Diana: -ahoga un pequeño jadeo al tener ya la idea de la castaña en su mente y más por sentir como se mueve para realizar dicho acto- Akko… por favor… no… lo va… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Diana sin poder terminar su frase es manda de forma rápida a volar hacia los aires mientras da un grito demasiado fuerte y de pánico al sentir con la fuerza que Akko la manda a volar sin avisar, en el momento que Diana sale disparada volando hacia arriba el dragón presta su atención a Diana con la intención de aprovechar y atacarla, aprovechando el momento Akko saca su espada normal para mantener la Shiny Sword en su cintura, teniendo mirada decidida le grita fuerte al dragón mientras da un salto con mucha potencia.

Akko: ¡HEY TU DRAGÓN INUTIL MIRAME A MI QUE SOY TU CONTRICANTE! –viendo que el dragón voltea a verla para dar un rugido fuerte-

El dragón mirando a Akko con demasiada molestia le ruge con fuerza para luego escupirle con fuerza, en ese momento Diana grita de pánico mientras ve el ataque del dragón como a la vez, va cayendo deseando que Akko se apure, Akko sin perder tiempo usando su escudo para protegerse del fuego, golpea el hocico del dragón para así clavar su espada en el ojo derecho del dragón escuchando su rugido de dolor, de un movimiento ágil se sube al hocico del dragón, corre para dar un salto agarrando a Diana a tiempo en su espalda sintiendo que esta se aferra a ella con fuerza desde su cuello, cayendo al piso completamente parada y pero deslizándose en el suelo mientras se aparta por eso del dragón un poco, mira hacia atrás sonriendo un poco mientras jadea.

Diana: -agarrando a Akko fuerte mientras tiene los ojos cerrados mientras habla de forma seria y fuerte- Atsuko Kagari… no vuelvas hacer nunca eso más… -respirando hondo para luego alzar su tono de voz- EN TU JODIDA VIDA AL MENOS QUE YO ACABE CON TU VIDA CON MIS MANOS

Akko: -soltando un chillido demasiado fuerte por el tono de voz alto de Diana, cerrando uno de sus ojos por eso, mirando a Diana un poco mientras hace una mueca- pero ha servido la idea –comenzando a correr al escuchar el rugido del dragón- para poder agarrar tiempo y correr! ¡Si logramos huir y tomar algún atajo para volver aquí saldremos vivas de esto!

Diana: -suspirando para apretar su nariz- espero… que estés en lo correcto Akko –mientras agarra su varita- pero por si acaso es mejor que proteja la retaguardia no?

Akko: -corriendo más rápido, al sentir los rugidos del dragón sin dudarlo asiente rápidamente- me parece una idea perfecta que protejas la retaguardia Diana!, solo esperemos ese dragón se canse y no nos persiga más –chillando un poco ante la idea de ser perseguida por toda la cueva-

Mientras Akko corría rápidamente para evitar que el dragón las persiga o esté cerca, Diana se encargaba de dejar las rutas por las que pasaban marcadas gracias a su magia, estando ya Akko sin energías por tanto correr, nota una desviación viendo un lago enorme alumbrado por rocas brillantes y diferentes criaturas, sin dudar Akko se dirige hacia el lago, bajando a Diana en el camino la mira como un ligero cachorro.

Diana: -acomodando su cabello mientras mira a Akko, alza leve una ceja- que pasa Akko, no me digas que quieres descansar un rato?, cuando sabes que nuestras vidas pueden todavía correr peligro

Akko: -chilla en manera de protesta y queja- lo se Diana, pero eh tenido que correr todo un trayecto y para que no te quedes atrás te eh traído en mi espalda, por favor solo un momento de descanso –mirando a Diana con ojos de cachorro y un puchero infantil- ¡Por favor!

Diana: -suspirando resignada mientras mira el lago fijamente- está bien Akko, puedes descansar un momento –escucha como Akko se desploma a su lado, mirándola un poco la nota acostada en el suelo, girando los ojos para luego mirar el lago de nuevo- solo descansaremos 10 minutos Akko, el dragón para lo que escucho no está cerca, de seguro volvió a su guarida, debemos aprovechar para agarrar e irnos al fin de esta cueva que solo nos ha traído problemas

Akko: -cerrando sus ojos mientras se estira completamente dando un suspiro de placer por sentirse relajada- con 10 minutos son más que suficientes para mi Diana –tararea para luego abrir sus ojos y notar la expresión seria de Diana- Oh man, ¿no me digas que estas todavía enojada conmigo por lanzarte al aire?

Diana: -poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura disgustada para mira a Akko fríamente- Si Akko, eso me tiene todavía enojada, como es posible que no pienses en tus actos Akko, si hubiera fallado tu idea yo hubiera terminado con lesiones fuertes o hasta peor hubiera muerto

Akko: -ahoga un quejido mientras se levanta y se acerca a Diana- oh vamos Diana, sabes que no dejaría que nada malo te pase –la agarra de las mejillas- eres mi compañera como a la vez eres muy importante para mi Diana –poniendo con cuidado su frente con la de ella- prefiero salir completamente lesionada o morir antes de que a ti te pase algo grave, Mi Diana

Diana: -estando con un ligero sonrojo mientras mira a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su compañera, esa mirada que tanto la hace perderse, dando un suspiro de resignación para luego cruzar los brazos- eso lo muy bien Akko, nunca has dejado que algo malo me pase –agarrando una de las manos de Akko- Gracias Akko por siempre cuidarme y protegerme

Akko: -sonriendo con cariño, se arrodilla besando con cuidado su mano- hare todo lo que sea para cuidarte Diana, -levantándose con cuidado para ver a Diana toda sonrojada por su acto, sobando su cabeza con cuidado para soltar una risa inocente, mirando la salida- bueno es hora de movernos e irnos de esta cueva, para ir a Luna Nova y poder comer y relajarnos, ya que siento un hambre bestial que podría competir contra Jasminka para ver quien come más platos de carne con full papas y arroz

Diana: -riendo un poco para luego negar suavemente- tu nunca cambias con tus hábitos de comida, recuerda que nunca podrás superar a Jasminka, así que ríndete en querer ganarle Akko –comenzando a caminar mientras mira a todos lados manteniéndose alerta-

Akko: -se desinfla mientras camina al lado de Diana- Oh vamos Diana, déjame soñar con poder ganarle a Jasminka –haciendo un puchero mientras cruza los brazos-

Diana: -le da palmaditas en la espalda- sigue soñando entonces con eso Akko, pero sé que no lo lograras

Akko: -haciendo un bufido- que esperanzas tienes en mi Diana –escuchando a su compañera reír causando que Akko gruña y cruce más los brazos, pero a la vez sonriendo al disfrutar la cálida y suave risa de Diana-

Al ir las dos caminando por la cueva miraban a todos lados, manteniéndose alerta a todo momento, por si veían al dragón o algo que fuera mucho más peligroso que el dragón, sin ellas darse cuenta algo las seguía de forma silenciosa y con cuidado, Akko sin pensarlo se detiene y mira hacia atrás un poco notando algo moverse fijando su mirada, sus instintos notan el peligro de una vez y sin pensarlo se lanza hacia Diana para poder protegerla.

Akko: ¡Diana! ¡Cuidado! –gritando causando que Diana se volteara, poniéndose frente a Diana a tiempo recibiendo el golpe directo de la garra en su escudo y parte de su armadura, causando que por el impacto salga volando-

Para Diana todo fue un proceso de cámara lenta, el escuchar el grito de Akko, el voltearse y notar al dragón que estaban atrás de ellas, viendo como una de sus garras la iba a golpear, pero no paso ya que Akko se puso frente a ella para protegerla, recibiendo el golpe ella en su escudo y parte de su armadura, pero la fuerza del golpe de la garra la mando a volar causando chocar contra un pilar de la cueva causando un grito de dolor en Akko por el impacto.

Diana: ¡AKKO! –sin dudar sale corriendo hacia donde esta Akko, preocupada y asustada al escuchar lo fuerte que se escuchó aquel impacto contra el pilar de rocas gruesas en la cueva, deslizándose para abrazar a Akko teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, escuchando quejidos de su compañera nota que esta mantiene los ojos cerrados causando un ligero alivio al darse cuenta que está consciente- Akko por dios! Porque hiciste eso! Si eso era para mí porque decidiste recibir el golpe –soltando pequeñas lagrimas mientras acaricia las mejillas de Akko con cuidado-

Akko: -abriendo uno de sus ojos para poder mirar a Diana y así limpiar sus lágrimas con cuidado- D-Diana n-no llores, n-no me gusta q-que l-llores –tratando de sentarse siente como Diana la recuesta evitando que se mueva- l-lo hice porque no q-quería que te fuera a lastimar a ti peor que a-ah mí, y-yo por la armadura aguanto el golpe –golpea su pecho con cuidado para luego quejarse de dolor- p-pero tú no hubieras a-aguantado D-Diana, p-por eso lo hice

Diana: -besando la mano de Akko con cuidado mientras juega con un mechón de su cabello- gracias Akko… tienes un punto cierto y es que no hubiera aguantado el golpe, pero –mirando al dragón enojada, mientras saca su varita- me toca ahora protegerte a ti Akko –ayudando a sentar a Akko para apoyarla contra el pilar, escuchando las quejas de Akko, para luego mirar sus ojos fijamente- saldremos de esta Akko, deja me encargo de ese dragón

Akko: -agarrando el brazo de Diana para luego jalarla suavemente y así besar sus labios con mucho cuidado causando un rubor fuerte en la cara de Diana- n-nos haremos cargo las dos D-Diana, n-no tu sola –tratando de levantarse con el apoyo de su escudo mirando fijamente al dragón-

Diana: -apoyando a Akko contra el pilar niega suavemente como a la vez mantiene control de su sonrojo por el beso dado de parte de Akko- No Akko tú no te moverás así que te quedas quieta, no hagas ningún esfuerzo desde ahorita Akko, deja que yo me haga cargo, no por nada soy la mejor bruja de Luna Nova, tu compañera y más que todo tu Novia.

Akko: -suspirando resignada mientras la mira, sonriendo suavemente, pero adolorida por escuchar lo último- está bien Diana, sé que no lograre convencerte de cambiar de opinión, pero si veo que todo se sale de control te ayudare

Diana: -dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Akko para luego mirarla a los ojos- está bien Akko, si veo que no puedo más sola, podrás interferir y ayudarme –apartándose para luego mirar al dragón camina hacia a el- tu dragón ya es momento que nos dejes en paz, deja que nos vayamos ya!

Axe: -rugiendo y riendo con fuerza- mocosas insolentes, creen que las voy a dejar en paz, ustedes han agarrado un tesoro que eh cuidado durante 10 años, esa espada mágica nadie se la va arrebatar al gran dragón Axe

Diana: Vaya y puedes hablar –riendo burlonamente- pensé que eras puros rugidos y escupir fuego

Axe: -pisando fuerte el suelo- que puede hacer una bruja contra un dragón, ustedes no son nada contra nosotros –clavando sus garras en el suelo preparándose para atacar- de aquí no salen convida

Diana: las brujas somos poderosas y con un solo ojo no podrás ver así que –sonriendo con malicia para luego decir un hechizo- _¡Meridiem Lux!_

De pronto un destello aparece de pronto dejando ciego al dragón de pronto por su único ojo mientras Akko por la luz chilla fuerte gritando a Diana de que avisara al hacer eso, sin perder tiempo Diana lanza hechizos dos hechizos seguidos _Vincula lapis solidus et lanceas lucis_ , al decir esos hechizos varias cadenas de piedra completamente solida atrapan al dragón para luego aparecer varias lanzas encima de Diana siendo lanzadas hacia el dragón causándoles demasiadas heridas unas leves y otras profundas causando que Axe el dragón gruña del dolor mientras lucha para liberarse de las cadenas de sus patas, le lanza llamaradas de fuego a Diana está logrando bloquear las llamaradas con escudos de magia o esferas de agua para luego contra atacar con diferentes hechizos entre ellos _Murowa, Lanceas lucis, Spinis de terra y Gladium Lucis_ , mientras Akko presenciaba todo ahogando jadeos por la pelea, mira atentamente todo ante cualquier peligro.

Akko: -logrando levantarse gracias a la ayuda de su escudo mira la pelea maravillada- Dios en verdad Diana al momento de luchar es toda una diosa al momento de luchar, no tiene piedad contra Axe –mirando a Diana correr mientras esquiva los ataques notando que en dragón se libera haciendo que Diana corra más rápido- en serio en combate es mucho mejor que cualquier otra bruja –mirando toda señal de alerta, posible que su cerebro hace que tenga- ¡maldición! –corre con gran fuerza mientras gruñe de dolor- porque no me di cuenta de su cola y en la dirección en la que está apuntando –respirando hondo para luego gritar- DIANA CUIDADO

Diana: -deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar el grito de Akko, mirando en dirección hacia donde escucho el grito de Akko, notando que señala hacia arriba, dirige su mirada hacia ese punto- Oh rayos…

Axe: te lo dije bruja insolente, ustedes no pueden contra mí –riendo de forma burlona-

Con un movimiento ágil Axe golpea la superior de la cueva en la ubicación donde esta Diana causando que esta pegue un grito del susto, comenzando caer rocas de forma rápida y estruendosa, generando una risa muy fuerte de parte del dragón por ver el espectáculo, esperando que el humo se disipe, ahoga un jadeo por notar una esfera morada en el piso.

Axe: ¿¡Cómo es posible que sobrevivieras ante esa avalancha!? –golpea el suelo con sus patas enojado-

Diana: -jadeando mientras cae con una de sus rodillas al piso, mira al dragón para luego reírse de el- te olvidaste que no estaba aquí sola? –señala con cuidado hacia atrás mientras disipa la esfera mágica-

Akko: -sosteniendo su escudo encima de Diana y de ella, manteniendo la fuerza que pueda a pesar del dolor para reír- seré una aprendiz de caballera, pero no quita el hecho de que con la magia de Diana y mi escudo podamos crean una fortaleza inquebrantable –cayendo de rodillas apoyada con su escudo- no por nada somos un buen equipo unidas, n-no podrás derrotarnos

Axe: -rugiendo con demasiada fuerza- entonces tendré que acabar con la bruja primero para acabar contigo caballero, ya que entonces no serías nada sin ella, así que adiós bruja y gracias por darme una pelea entretenida –moviendo una de sus patas de forma ágil ataca en dirección de Diana-

Sin detenerse en ningún momento Akko agarra a Diana y la abraza con fuerza, girándose siente el golpe directo en su espalda causando un grito de dolor por el golpe como a la vez por sentir las garras de Axe atravesar su armadura, siendo mandada junto a Diana rodar lejos de ahí, mientras rodaban Akko protegía a Akko completamente sin que esta se lastimara tanto, estrellándose contra una roca para terminar de gruñir de dolor, mirándose las dos mutuamente jadeando por el maltrato deciden sonreír por estar aún vivas.

Akko: -acariciando el cabello de Diana con cuidado- Diana estas bien o herida en algún lado?

Diana: -soltando un suspiro ahogado para ver a Akko, teniendo una mirada preocupada toca la espalda de Akko sintiendo algo recorrer por su espalda pega un ligero grito de preocupación- Akko yo estoy bien, pero tú no lo estas, tienes una herida en tu espalda que justamente está sangrando y parece que es mucho sangrado Akko

Akko: -mirando en dirección hacia donde esta Axe que se aproxima a paso lento, para luego mirar a Diana- sé que tengo esa herida en la espalda Diana, pero ahorita necesitamos acabar con Axe, para poder salir de aquí Diana y así puedas atender mis heridas –sacando la Shiny Sword de su cintura, levantándose con su ayuda mira hacía donde esta Axe estando el dragón completamente cerca de ellas-

Axe: -haciendo una mueca de molestia- ustedes son más resistentes que unas rocas, pero espero que este –sonriendo con malicia- sea el último ataque que usare contra ustedes

Akko: -apretando fuerza y con la energía que le queda la Shiny Sword, mirando a Axe con determinación- no podrás acabar con nosotras, porque yo te acabare primero Axe, no dejare que lastimes más a mi compañera y no dejare que me hagas más daño, porque tengo un sueño que cumplir, una meta que lograr y –mirando a Diana un momento notando que se acerca a ella para luego sonreír- tengo a alguien importante para mí a quien debo proteger y ayudarla a cumplir su más grande deseo, como tenemos un hogar al cual volver, así que prepárate Axe!

De pronto la Shiny Sword comienza a brillar en un resplandor dorado para luego las gemas cada una ir brillando con intensidad Axe al presenciar eso decide dar pasos hacia atrás mientras que Diana asombrada tapa su boca, Akko con decisión y determinación mientras cierra sus ojos escucha una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que hacer, al abrir Akko sus ojos un brillo especial se reflejaban.

Akko: Fue un gusto conocerte Axe, pero hasta aquí has llegado –sonriendo para decir una palabra que recuerda bien desde su niñez, moviendo su espada- ¡Noctu… Orfei… Aude… Fraetor!

Al decir Akko la palabra la Shiny Sword cubre parte del cuerpo de Akko con una armadura brillante, la espada volviéndose más grande con resplandor único, Akko corre en dirección de Axe antes de que este huya volando, con un impulso usando la espada da un salto para así de un movimiento una gran ráfaga de luz atraviesa a Axe por la mitad, causándole así la muerte inmediata, al ir cayendo hacia abajo la Shiny Sword vuelve a la normalidad sin tener más fuerzas Akko es atrapada por alguien en pleno aire, al darse cuenta de quién es sonríe suavemente.

Diana: Akko… cuantas veces tendré que atraparte en el aíre por querer acabar con los enemigos así –mirando hacia donde antes estaba el dragón mientras descienden con cuidado- la Shiny Sword sí que es demasiado poderosa y con tiene demasiado poder para acabar con un dragón así –mirando a Akko- te felicito por lograr acabar con el Akko como a la vez estuviste grandiosa

Akko: -riendo avergonzada mientras abraza a Diana- me gusta cuando me salvas al estar en el aíre Diana, e hice lo mejor que pude hacer para poder acabar con el Diana todo para salvarnos a las dos –mirando a hacia un lado al ver su caballo moviéndose inquieto mientras se acerca riendo más- Athyr veo que no pudiste esperarnos más al ver que no llegábamos –lo acaricia con cuidado-

Diana: -sonriendo con vergüenza al recordar las palabras de Akko, mirándola con cariño se acerca a darle un suave beso en los labios escuchando un chillido de golpe por el asombro de Akko, causando ahogar una ligera risa para luego acariciar un mechón de su cabello- gracias por ser mi persona especial Akko, por llegar a mi vida y ser mi apoyo mi Akko

Akko: -golpeando su pecho con cuidado para ver a Diana feliz- no debes agradecer Diana, el destino nos unió y nos quiso juntas, nunca te dejare sola para nada en el mundo, es lo último que evitaría de hacer, eres mi Diana y siempre, pero siempre compartiremos muchas cosas juntas –bostezando con cuidado para tratar de levantarse, cayendo agotada en brazos de Diana, la mira- creo que debemos volver ya a Luna Nova… nuestra casa nos espera como un merecido descanso después de esto merecemos sin falta

Diana: me parece una Excelente idea ya volver –mirando sus heridas para luego mirar a Akko- debemos volver para que curemos nuestras heridas, aparte de que debemos comer y así poder recuperarnos, -mirando hacia los lados asegurándose que no hay más criaturas grita con fuerza _Tia Freyre_ -

Empezando el vuelo sin más que esperar, Diana comienza su retorno a Luna Nova con Akko en brazos adormilada y con el caballo de Akko siguiéndolas de cerca, agradeciendo a la Shiny Sword por elegir a Akko y así salvarlas como a la vez agradece a las nueves brujas por salir con vida de esta.

* * *

 ** _N.A: Buenas! Jo otro día que publico tarde el dianakko week, por dios esto no me agrada cuando me ponen hacer cosas y así genera que no termine lo que hago, pero bueno, aquí el día 2 - Danger (Peligro), espero sea de su gusto!_**


End file.
